


Love Takes Two

by AdinnaVesta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha twins - Freeform, Fluff, Incest, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Smut, Twincest, Twins, emotional struggle, handjob, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinnaVesta/pseuds/AdinnaVesta
Summary: ----------Forbidden Love – It wasn’t easy hiding it. And that has always been the case for Kageyama Shouri and Kageyama Senshou. Fraternal twins. And twins, siblings even, shouldn’t have thoughts about loving their own brother beyond brotherly love. Which takes us back to why Shouri tried to hide it from his twin.Little did he know that the other one had been struggling with his own feelings as well…----------





	

**Author's Note:**

> *****  
> Hello to all new KageHina Love children readers/shippers! :D  
> So, my OCs here are the KageHina's twins. This is set in Omegaverse so, well, that's why they have children. LOL.  
> Anyway, for those of you who don't know the twins yet (I'm sure there's plenty)  
> Here's a link of Shouri and Senshou's appearance. [ >> ShouSen Pic 1 << ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/041f99d60f51a8af894f2b714b5d5351/tumblr_onw9dm7tyD1w34dt4o1_1280.jpg)  
> And another pic of them coz why not? xD [ >> ShouSen Pic 2<< ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/feff7c6cea20da2a71819dc7467aceb7/tumblr_oo01be7Amr1w34dt4o1_1280.jpg)  
> ***  
> So there you go~ :D And thanks in advanced for the kudos, comments, and violent reactions. xD
> 
> ENJOY!  
> *****

*****

 

Light footsteps can be heard outside of the Kageyama twins’ room. The older twin, Shouri, aged 16, just finished his bath and he raised his hand to open their door when he heard a sudden gasp and a low moan inside the room. His hand paused and his head tilted to the side in confusion. He thought his twin would be asleep by now since they still have morning volleyball practice later.

“Sen? I thought you’d be asleep by now.” Shouri grasped the doorknob and opened the door. The sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks and he can’t help the intense blush that had formed across his face upon seeing it.

There on his twin’s bed, Shouri’s younger twin brother, Sen, had his pajamas down to his knees and was pumping his own cock with short snaps of his hand. Wrapped in a cloud of arousal, Sen didn’t notice that the door had opened and he continued his activity as Shouri watched from the door with wide eyes.

After a few seconds of moaning incoherent words, Sen sensed someone watching and his head snapped up to see his twin brother staring at him with a blush of his own. Kageyama Senshou squawked indignantly as he pulled his pajamas up again and buried himself under his own blanket rather hurriedly.

“Y-You- You didn’t see anything! I wasn’t..- I wasn’t doing anything!” Sen cried from under the sheets and Shouri snapped from his trance. He blinked a few times before he cleared his throat and began walking towards his own bed. He looked over the bundle of sheets beside his bed and he steeled himself.

“What was that just now?” Shouri asked in a normal tone as he lay down and turned his head towards his brother’s direction. The sheets were slightly quivering and the older twin sighed. He was still blushing but he calmed himself down. He got up again and walked over towards Sen’s bed.

“Hey, I asked you a question, silly..” Shouri lifted the sheets but his brother’s grip tightened on his end.

“I told you, it was nothing! Go to sleep!” Sen’s scream was muffled by his pillow and Shouri had to pull the sheets away by force. He pulled the pillow that was on Sen’s head as well before he pulled at his twin’s hands that were blocking his still blushing face.

“You were jerking off, weren’t you.” It wasn’t a question, Shouri was just stating the obvious truth. Upon hearing those words, Sen’s face flushed crimson once again as he tried to cover his face with his hands. Shouri’s grip on his brother’s hands didn’t loosen and he leaned down a bit to look at his face properly.

“Sh-Shouri.. seriously. It was nothing.. Just.. go to sleep already..” Sen’s face was still red, his eyes darted from side to side and he looked like he was about to cry. Something snapped inside Shouri when he saw his brother’s face like that, he wrapped his hands around Sen’s wrists and he pushed them down the bed.

“Sh-Shouri..?” Sen’s voice carried a scared tone to it but Shouri didn’t care. He leaned down and straddled Sen’s legs so he won’t escape.

“You weren’t able to finish, right? Since I interrupted?” Shouri asked but he didn’t wait for his brother’s answer as he leaned forward to tie Sen’s arms to the bed post using the thin bed sheets.

“Let me help you with that.” Shouri beamed at his brother as he sat down on Sen’s legs again so he won’t get away.

“Shouri.. What are you..-” Sen stiffened when he felt his brother’s rather warm hands lift his pajama shirt up until his chest and Sen blushed from his brother’s intense stare.

“You know what? Your body really is slender, unlike mine.” Shouri mused as his hands went lower, tickling Sen’s sides a bit and running his fingers along his twin’s smooth skin. Sen’s pajama pants were pulled down and the younger twin took a sharp intake of breath when the cold air hit his still hard erection.

“Hand or mouth?” Shouri asked nonchalantly and Sen sputtered.

“ _W-W-What!?_ Why would you..-!” Sen’s intense blush crept up his neck and face in a rush as he tried to struggle against the binds. He knew he was in it this time. He had avoided his brother like a plague 3 years ago when Shouri had first caught him jerking off and moaning his brother’s name. But after that, Shouri acted like he hadn’t seen or heard anything so Sen had thought he was still on okay-ground. They acted like normal after that and Sen’s worries melted away as days, weeks, and months had passed. But now t **his** was happening. His twin brother offered to get him off after he caught him doing the deedly-do, _again_. He wondered whether his twin secretly thought of him as a creep. Or a pervert. Definitely a creep and a pervert.

“Sen?” Shouri’s voice snapped him out of his musings as he focused his eyes on his brother who was running his fingers around Sen’s navel, waiting for his response.

“W-What was.. the question again..?” Sen gulped as he saw something flash across Shouri’s eyes before he smirked.

“Hand or mouth?” Shouri’s hand went down a bit and Sen’s eyelids fluttered at the feeling. His breathing was ragged in an instant and he tried to control the harsh drumming of his heart across his chest.

“Sh-Shouri… you don’t have to.. to do this..” Sen tried to talk his way out of the situation but his brother won’t budge. Sen tried not to whimper when Shouri’s fingers wrapped themselves around his half-hard cock.

“I’m still waiting..~” Shouri said in a sing-song voice as he slowly pumped Sen’s cock in his hand. The younger twin fought the urge to moan when he felt himself go hard instantly at his twin’s touch and was a bit surprised with himself when he felt so close to the edge already.

“H-hand.. then..- _Ahn-_ ” Sen pursed his lips after that moan and his blush returned tenfold. He tried not to think about his feelings this time even though the subject of his affection was going to give him a hand job. One of his fantasies coming true was a bit of a shock really. He never imagined that this day would come and he burned the image of his brother doing this for him in the back of his mind.

“Are you sure?” Shouri suddenly jerked him fast and it caught Sen off guard. He had thrown his head back and moaned a bit louder than he intended and he bit his lower lip this time to keep himself from moaning some more. Shouri’s pupils dilated at the sound and he continued the fast pace he was on for a few seconds until he saw Sen’s back arch from the bed and his cries made Shouri’s blood boil.

Sen’s gasps were the only thing that can be heard in the room and Shouri lifted his wet and sticky hand to lick at his brother’s cum. Now what? He was hard and Shouri wasn’t sure if he could ask his brother for assistance. He looked over at Sen and saw that he was slowly coming down from his high and his whole face, chest and stomach were red from the aftermath.

Shouri leaned over his brother’s gasping form and he couldn’t help but to huff a small chuckle.

“W-What’s… so funny..?” Sen huffed a few large breaths before he opened his eyes to look at his brother’s face, Sen’s heart slightly sank as Shouri’s face turned impassive. The younger one couldn’t help but to tear up and that had startled them both.

“S-Sen..? What’s with the tears?” Shouri undid the binds around Sen’s arms before sitting up again. The tears had unnerved him and he thought of things that he could’ve done to make him cry.

_Oh, geez. Maybe it’s because you offered to get him off and you even teased him about it. Way to go, Captain Dickhead._

“N-nothing.. I just..” Sen slowly got up while rubbing his arms and stopped when they were face to face since Shouri was still straddling his legs. The younger one stared at his older twin’s face and he couldn’t help but allow the locked up emotions to resurface once again.

“Say, Shouri..?” the younger one stared at his brother’s eyes for a bit before he suddenly hugged his twin. It caught Shouri off guard but he didn’t pull away or flinch and Sen took that as a good sign.  

“What is it?” Shouri tried not to be overly happy with his brother’s actions and he opted with a light hug of his own so Sen wouldn’t feel too embarrassed about all this display.

“I love you..” Sen’s quiet admittance against his chest was more than enough to make Shouri tear up as well. He tried to blink the tears away as his hold around his brother became tighter and he tried not to let his emotions get ahead of him.

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths._

“I..- Of course, I love you, too, stupid.. We’re... Twins.” Shouri closed his eyes tightly when he felt Sen’s body tense up at the word.

 _Please_.

Don’t make this harder for me than it already is.

“I..- Yes. I understand.. Of course..” Sen had started to pull away from their hug and Shouri wasn’t having any of that. It was already hard to keep these feelings at bay for years and now that his brother wasn’t running away from him anymore, he’d grab this chance to get even closer to him.

“Now, wait a minute.” Shouri grabbed his brother’s shoulders and held him within an arm’s length. He stared hard at his younger twin’s face until Sen slightly blushed at the intensity.

“What is it..?”

Shouri’s thoughts jumbled up as he saw his brother’s worried face. He shouldn’t be turned on like this, that would be weird. He should be the mature one here and try to comfort him. _But no._ His dick had other plans.

“I..” Shouri tried to explain things in a way they could both understand but he came up with a blank slate. He sighed in defeat as his mind revolved around them once more. This past few months were hard on the both of them since the tension from before came back in full force. And he wasn’t talking about normal tension. Sexual frustrations were hard to control especially when the person of interest was just lying 1 meter away from you every night.

“Look.” Shouri started and he was about to continue when Sen interrupted him.

“You won’t push me away, right? Since I know you know what I meant by those words, right?” Sen’s imploring gaze was too much for Shouri so he had to look away for a few seconds. He tried to control his urges, really, he did.

“Sen, you know I can’t and won’t do that. We’re.. twins. We’re always together.” As much as Shouri tried not to use that word, what else could he use? It is what they are and it won’t change.

“There you go again with that word. I’m sick and tired of it.” Sen had snapped at him and Shouri looked at him in surprise.

“I know what you mean. But that doesn’t change the fact that we are really _twins._ Accept that first before you think of anything else, will you?” Shouri said exasperatedly as he grabbed Sen’s cheeks.

Shouri tried to look stern but Sen’s scowl and pout was so cute he couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from quirking. This, however, made the younger one scowl some more.

“Whenever we talk about this, you always end up laughing at me.” Sen said dejectedly before he looked down.

“No, no. You got it wrong. I’m not laughing at you.” Shouri said as he finally smiled. He raised his brother’s chin up again as he kissed his forehead.

“I smiled because you’re so cute when you get all pouty like that.” The older twin said which made Sen flush for the umpteenth time this night. He unconsciously pouted again and his brother beamed at that.

“I-I’m.. I’m not cute.. You need to get your eyes checked.” The younger one said as he tried to get out from under his brother’s weight. Shouri was still sitting on his legs and it was starting to feel uncomfortable and believe it or not, his lower half was starting to act up again.

“Hmm..? What’s this?” Shouri wiggled his hips against Sen’s thighs and the younger one whimpered in panic. Sen didn’t know what to do anymore and his mind refused to think of ways to escape this embarrassing situation.

“Th-that’s.. That’s not..” Sen fought the urge to groan when his brother’s hand shot up again and grabbed him through the sheets and his PJs. Once again, he got hard by Shouri’s touch. _Why_. He regretted that moment where he allowed himself to get caught by his brother, _again_. He should’ve done his business in the bathroom. That way his brother wouldn’t hear or walk in on him. _But no_. He got turned on by his brother’s jacket’s scent and he decided to do it then and there.

“Sen~ Don’t tell me you’re not finished yet?” Shouri asked breathlessly as he continued his rubbing and he tried to remove his shirt using his free hand. Sen could only watch as he stared at his brother’s naked torso. His eyes zoomed in on Shouri’s already pert nipples and his eyebrows shot up at the sight.

“What? Am I not allowed to feel anything here..?” Shouri said with a pout as he leaned down slowly, guiding Sen along with him. For the second time that night, Sen’s back hit the bed again. But this time his hands were free to do as they please and he lifted them up to wrap them around Shouri’s neck. He pulled his brother flush against his chest as they stared at each other’s eyes for a few moments. Shouri’s hand stopped their movements against Sen’s groin and the younger twin pulled down again so their lips met rather harshly.

Sen groaned when his brother nipped at his lower lip, Shouri’s tongue asking for entrance as the older twin parted Sen’s legs with his knees. Shouri then wrapped his right arm around Sen’s waist and grinded his hips against him. He took advantage of Sen’s surprised moan and he dipped his tongue inside his twin’s mouth. He couldn’t stop. Wouldn’t. And if this goes any further, he wasn’t sure if he could control himself anymore.

“Sh-Shou.. _-ah-_..” Sen’s sweet moan reverberated downwards to Shouri’s groin making the older twin grind his hips harder against Sen’s lower half.

“Mou.. That’s not fair, Sen..” Shouri’s free arm went down between them and he pulled both of their PJs down the front. He grabbed his and his brother’s cock and gripped them hard so they won’t slip. They were both wet with their own pre-cum anyway so it was kind of easy to rub them against each other. A sudden jerk of Shouri’s wrist had the younger twin moaning and groaning under Shouri. The older twin watched with hooded eyes and ragged breath as he saw his brother’s flushed face contort in pleasure. Sen tried to cover his mouth but Shouri stopped him by crashing their lips once again. The older twin’s pace fasten and he couldn’t help but to thrust against his hand and his twin’s cock making Sen’s head snap upwards at the sudden spark of pleasure.

“Sh-Shou..ri.. _-AH.._ P-Please… I wanna..-” Sen’s breathing hitched and his legs shook as the younger one thrust his hips faster against his older brother’s hand and cock. Shouri’s pupils dilated at the sight of his younger twin so blissed out, he couldn’t deny him this one treat, could he? Shouri jerked his hand faster, his thumb suddenly rubbed at Sen’s sensitive tip which made the younger twin’s breath hitch, his hand wrapped around his mouth to muffle his rather loud moan, his whole body tensed up as his back arched and his head snapped back, eyes rolling in pleasure.

“ _Fuck_..- Sen..” Shouri continued his own pace as he watched with lust-clouded eyes. His brother’s cum coated his hand and his own dick, a sudden pike of deep pleasure jolted against his spine that surprised him and he suddenly tensed up and came against his brother’s stomach with a rather restrained moan.

After a few seconds, as they both came down from their high and only their ragged breathing can be heard around their room, Shouri leaned down to kiss his brother’s forehead.

“Sen.. You know I love you, right..? And not as my twin..” the older one said as he booped their noses together before lying beside his spent twin.

“I.. Yeah.. I know..” Sen sighed after a few seconds and he rubbed his tired eyes.

Shouri smiled at that and he pulled Sen against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him as he bent down a bit to sniff his brother’s hair. He loved this scent, actually. Now that he’s a bit calm, he had always loved his brother’s scent. Ever since they were kids, it would always calm him down whenever he felt tense and angry. He huffed a laugh and Sen’s head snapped up to him.

“You’re thinking about something inappropriate again, aren’t you?” Sen asked with a stern voice, which only fueled the older one’s laughter.

Sen’s eyes narrowed at that and tried to get out of his brother’s tight embrace. Shouri wasn’t having it and tightened his hold, the younger twin pouted and huffed.

“It’s so stickyyyyy, I want to take another shower, stupid. Why did you have to come all over me anyway.” Sen said as he wiped the remaining cum away from his stomach.

Shouri couldn’t help the laughter anymore and he let it all out.

Really, who was he kidding? Trying to control his emotions around his amazing twin was like trying to tame the harsh waves of the sea.

Nope, he didn’t want to go through all that anymore. Thank you very much. He’d just openly lay his claim and that would be it.

 

**_Right?_ **

******


End file.
